The Greatest story ever told
by ephermaltoaster
Summary: Onspired by a dreem I had


Once apon a time...

One day, Kawaii Senpai Isaac was walking to school when...  
...a stranger in the street said "Could i have your autograph?" "Please, sign my gerkins " said the rather attractive female stranger "and my belly button please" Kawaii Senpai Isaac signed it, and handed it back  
"Here's my autograph!" said Kawaii Senpai Isaac  
"To be honest, while I did want your autograph...i also..you see..i...i...think your the sexiest person alive, and..." the stranger hesitated! I need your help urgently! You must save us!"  
"what?howhu?"  
"We need someone strong, and inteligent and mighty...you have been chosen!"  
"Well, I always felt there was something different about me...I never thought i would be assigned a mission like this!", He lied.  
"You are the chosen one. Our high-tech TV commanded us to find you"  
"You must save us from David Blaine we dont have the power on our own"  
"Very well,I suppose I'll help you"  
Suddenly, Kawaii Senpai Isaac was pulled into a magic warp into a space ship.  
"This is where we have set up our magic secret HQ HeadQuaters!  
"Theres someone that wants me meet you..."  
At that movement a door slid open with a funny sound...light shined from behind and a shadow stode there  
"So..this is the one we are after?"  
"He certainly looks as hansome as we heard" "And sexy too!" "And with nice big equipment too, judgeing by the huge round lumps in the cloathing"  
Marcus walked out of the light!  
"Welcome"  
Kawaii Senpai Isaac was amazed!, always brillent modest, Kawaii Senpai Isaac never dream of recieveing such a compliement from great Marcus.  
"Thank you, its an honour to meet you"  
"The honour is all mine"  
"It was clear there was an instant, animal attraction between them...allthough both didnt want to admit it. "holyshit your sexy".  
"No time for that now!" said Courtney. "We have work to do!"

(A/N this is more goth than usually but I really like it this way! You will too, because its AWESOME!)

It looked like David Blaine had saught Marcus out! Ever since Marcus's parents told him that he was in fact a half vampire (or a dhampire), he had feared being discovered by David Blaine especially after Marcus remembred the terrible secret of his past.

Courtney looked with concerned at Marcus, "what is wrong Marcus?"  
Marcus did not wait to answer her. He turned on one of his new found sexual vampire powers and listened to David Blaine's commands.

David Blaine was commanding his lackeys to search Marcus out. After villain had harshly interrogatedand tortured and flayed their skin of their bones David Blaine had discovred the truth behind Marcus! And he told his henchmen that he had.  
"I have discovered the secret behind Marcus's percentage" David Blaine told his henchmen.  
His lackeys smiled wickedly and took their weapons and rushed into the shopping centre leaving behind a bloody trail of dead and mutilated bodies. They had no concern for any of the shops fortunately the colour of spilled blood matched the goth clothes so they could still be resold.

Marcus and Courtney and Kawaii Senpai Isaac faught like lions that were fighting among each other for the last scrap of meat and mannished to defacate most of the henchmen.

But then David Blaine stapped forwar and spoke: "I know your secret!"  
Then Kawaii Senpai Isaac said: "How do you know about Marcus being a half vampire (a/n: or dhampire, really!)?"  
David Blaine laughed and said: "you just told me! But also, I read it on Marcus's facebook!"  
Marcus gasped, he thaguht that he had posted it only for friends and not public! Marcus had to be careful with his privacy settings because thye keep changing all the time (a/n: urrrgh, so annoying!)  
But David Blaine did nothing but launching. David Blaine then said: but that is not what I had discovered!"  
Oh no! both Kawaii Senpai Isaac and Courtney gasped but Marcus could only think of. They did not know the truth. That Marcus was really rapped by David Blaine before Marcus even knew of David Blaine's name!  
"I know that it was you so long ago who I raped before me and did everything that I had ever wanted to do with sucgh a fine small padwan like you!"  
Oh no! gasped Courtney and she felt really bad for Marcus because even though she knew that Marcus didn't love her and was really depressed, she really didn't expect this.  
And Kawaii Senpai Isaac was also shocked because he knew the Isaacbutalady and NicCage knew a great secret that he didn't know, he still didn't know it was going to be this kind of secret!

Marcus felt very depressed all the sudden. He lost the will to fight and dropped his weapon before David Blaine and villain laughed very loudly.

David Blaine then said: "I have you now under my omplete spell like I had that so long ago!"

(A/N I wanted a cliff hanger here but I'm sooooo excited to share the next but of story with you! Your going to love it so much you'll print it out and try to publish it (but not without my permission!)" )

So, out heroes met up with David Blaine shortly thereafter.  
Unfortunately no one witnessed the events that followed, and the survivors arnt willing to talk about their tragic experiences.  
We do know that David Blaine was either killed or fled.

Courtney was missing when they returned.  
Isaacbutalady, however, survived.  
Marcus returned a changed man. He has been triumphant...but at what cost?

We may never know the events that happened that day, but one things for sure;  
Things will never be the same again.  
The End


End file.
